


Why you don't summon a demon

by i_need_some_sleep



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Canon Asexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Summoning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, The main character is non-binary, This is literally my first time writing horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_need_some_sleep/pseuds/i_need_some_sleep
Summary: You found a demon summoning book and wanted to try it. Because what could go wrong?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Why you don't summon a demon

Of course you had to have tried to summon a demon. 

Of course you had to ignore your best friend telling you to be careful. 

Now all you could do is run. 

You were starting to feel exhausted. You weren’t sure how long you’d been running. All you could hear was the faint sound of radio static behind you and your footsteps across the forest floor. 

You weren’t sure where you were heading. Whether it was farther away from civilisation or closer it didn’t matter all you could do was run. At some point you couldn’t take it anymore and you decided to stop and hide behind a tree.

It was eerily silent the only sound was your heart beating. The constant radio static you’d been hearing the whole time you were running had dissipated. You closed your eyes for a second and leaned your head against the tree. The moment you opened your eyes you let out a shrilling scream. The demon you had summoned was standing right in front of you. His eyes looked like radio dials ,menacing smile that never seemed to falter, his antlers were at least 8 points longer than when you had last seen him. 

He walked closer to you. You couldn’t move. You were frozen. He stopped right in front you and said in voice laced full of static “Now dear, the less you resist the easier it’ll be.” You tried running away but a red clawed hand had come around your neck. You tried getting free but it came to no avail. 

The demon rolled his eyes “You think you can escape?” the demon let out a chuckle. “You were the one who summoned me and now you're paying the price for doing so.” he tightened his grip around your neck and you let out a choked gasp. “P-please let me go! I’ll do anything!” you pleaded, the demon let out another chuckle “The only thing I want is your dead body! Haha!” the demon said way to charismatically for the current situation. 

All you could do was let out a choked sob. You finally accepted the fact that this would be your demise and all you could do was cry. The demon let out a dark chuckle and the last thing you saw were his incredibly sharp teeth going towards your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first time trying to write horror so criticism is accepted!


End file.
